Forgotten
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Fay's a real character in Harry Potter that has hardly ever been mentioned. But there's a reason for this and she explains this in her tell-all story about her first year at Hogwarts
1. Letters

**Hey. I was on a while ago but left and here I am again! I wanted to write a story about my favorite character that EVERYONE forgets about (don't even pretend) because she's not even really in the story. She's mentioned in the video game as being a Gryffindor girl in the same year as Harry but she's... forgotten. So this is her story of why she's ignored. Her and her friend's tale.**

_You think you know what happened in Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts? You don't__ཀ __I'm the only one who really knows because the stupid boy wrote me out of the story__ཀ __I was just as important as Harry Potter but he pretended I wasn't part of ANY of it because I was "Too annoying". My friends and I helped, without us he won't have even found the Sorcerer's Stone__ཀ _

_I'm Fay Dunbar, and this is MY story__ཀ __The REAL story__ཀ __Well, my best friend, Alice want me to remind you that she's in the story too._

Fay's POV

I sit by my window, watching the rain fall into our small backyard. It hits the window, bouncing off like a bullet. My cat, named Autumn in honor of my favorite season, curls up on my bed. I swing around and wander back to my desk, which is, as usual, cluttered with papers. I brush them aside with my hand and clear a small space. I sit down, getting to work as my brown hair falls in my face.

_My name is Fay Dunbar and I..._

Stupid summer homework. I shouldn't even have to do it, after all, I am going to Hogwarts this year. Hopefully... I should get in but there is that slight chance I won't and if I didn't do my homework, my dad would kill me. Not literally but it wouldn't be pretty. He's the more... violent, of my parents. Probably because of there different houses. Which is one of the reasons I hate being a pureblood, besides the obvious they-know-I-can't-do-magic-and-I'll-be-in-big-trouble-if-I-try thing. They each _really_ want me to be in a certain house, and they're in different houses. My mum wants Hufflepuff and my dad wants Slytherin. I'm not even sure why they're together because their houses are complete opposites.

I drop my pencil, sighing heavily. I bet stupid, annoying Malfoy doesn't have to do his freakin' homework. I hate him! We've gone to the same school since kindergarten and he's a total bloke. Always beating up the other kids, and screaming and cussing at me. The teacher's have learned not to sit us near each other. And, since he's a pureblood, I'll be stuck in Hogwarts with him. The annoying, Slytherin-destined boy... and my dad wants me to be in the same house as him? Not gonna happen. I'd rather be in Hufflepuff and while there's nothing wrong with the house, I'd prefer Gryffindor. After all, that's where Jenna was... oh god! Don't think about Jenna. Not now...

"Fay!"My mum yells and I leap up, surprised and clamber down the stairs. Jumping off the second to last step, I run across the tile floor of the entry hall and slide to a stop in front of my mom. She's wearing her dark hair up in a ponytail and she just hands me a letter, smiling broadly. "You made it!"

I scream and clap, jumping up and down as I hold the envelope that has decided my fate. I did it! I got in! But then my mum adds something that wipes the smile off my face within seconds.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for books and wands with the Malfoys. You and Draco seem to get along."

"Can we not?" I plead. She only thinks we get along because during all the time we've been forced to "hang out and not burn down the house" because Father and his dad are friends, we've spent up in one another's rooms sending each other death glares. We know not to hit each other or curse while our parents are around. But this is too much, I won't have him ruining my joyful mood.

"You love hanging out with Draco," my mum coos; the poor, unobservant soul, "And anyway, it's already been scheduled. We'll meet him there tomorrow at lunch time."

I glare at her and stalk away but she just calls after me, "Cut the attitude, Fay! I don't care if you got in or not, you can still be sent to London Academy!"

I stop walking, no! She wouldn't. "I'll be nice to little Draco, Mum. Don't worry."

She just rolls her eyes, exasperated. "Fay... stop it. Your Father will be pleased about Hogwarts but I'd rather not have to tell him about your cheek."

I nod and walk upstairs, tearing open the Hogwarts letter as I do so.

_Dear Ms. Dunbar,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry..._

"Yes!" Fay cried, "I'm in!"

**So, I hope you enjoyed my story and I should post chapter 2 soon.** **Please R&R but let me just tell you: Fay ends up hating several people in this story, including (but not limited to) Draco, Harry, and at one point, Hermione. This is not my opinion but hers because I thought it would make for an interesting plot. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Robe shopping and meeting new enimies

**To my first reviewer, Loves to read books, thanks! I noticed you wrote a fanfic about Fay too. :) Casia- here's more. Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy. And now, let the next chapter begin...**

Fay's POV-

I look out the window of my mum's Honda, squished into the backseat beside Draco. Stupid Draco... annoying Draco... cute Draco? Oh god, if being 11's going to make me think Draco's cute then I'd rather be 10, thank you very much! Ohh... I _wish_ I was 10. 'Cause last year was when Jenna was still alive and starting her 2nd year at Hogwarts. And I knew I would be going soon.

Draco's preening himself, straightening his perfect blonde hair. God, that boy makes me feel so ugly. And he's a total jerk to me... and everyone else but while his parents are in the car; or more importantly, his dad; he'll act like the quiet, peaceful son he isn't.

We pull up to the Leaky Caldron and I hop out of the car as fast as I can and slink into the restaurant. A couple of men nod at me as my parents, Draco, and his parents come in after me. My dad slides open the brick on the wall and we enter Diagon Alley. I've been here before when I was younger but it's always amazing to see the street. Businesses line the sidewalks: apothecary shops, pet stores, places for books or wands or robes. Any magical thing you could imagine is here.

"Ohhh! Can we get wands first?" I cry, excited to finally be allowed inside of Ollivander's instead of going with mum to an ice cream shop while Father got money from Gringotts or was getting things for "business".

Draco scrunches up his nose. "I think," he crows, "we should get our robes first."

He wants to get his wand just as much as me but he refuses to agree with me for the sake of some unimportant childish argument. Unfortunately, our parents agree with him.

"That's wonderful idea, Honey," his mum coos, sickly sweet. Or just pretending to be. Either way, I follow them to Madam Malkin's. Draco steps inside and my mum pushes me after him.

"Welcome." Madam Malkin greets us, waving for her assistant. A young women with black hair appears and a tape measure floats by her but the store owner keeps talking, "Ahhh... the Malfoy boy. And you're the Dunbar girl? You look just like your mother."

I blush and look back at mum but she's talking to Narcissa, Draco's mother. "Liz," Madam Malkin calls, "Take the girl and try to find robes to fit her."

The black haired girl leads me to a wooden platform, where she tells me to stands as she measures my height with her magical tape measure. Madam Malkin puts Draco on the platform beside me as she rustles through the robes on the stand behind her. He sticks out his tongue at me and I long to scream but... once again I'm bared from getting even with my enemy. I look out the window, bored.

Suddenly, there's a loud rapping at the door and Madam Malkin opens it to reveal a giant man and a small boy with black hair and glasses. She calls for another assistant and soon he's on Malfoy's other side. I inspect the boy and assume he's about our age. Then Draco opens his big, stupid mouth.

"Who are _you?_" He drawls, "And who's the oaf that was with you? He's not your father..."

"No," the boy whispers, "That's Hagrid."

I laugh and the boy with glasses turns to me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I giggle, "Just that..."

Draco glares at me. "Just does us all a favor, Fay, and shut up."

"Hey!" The boy yells, "Is she your sister or something?"

I leap back in surprise. "Sister? Of this good-for-nothing jerkwad? No way! Say that again and I'll punch you in the face!"

Draco pushes me away. "I," he explains, "am Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of my father? He's very important in the Ministry. _She's_ just Fay Dunbar."

"And who are you?" I ask the newcomer. Boys... they're both getting on my nerves. Draco for being... Draco. And this other kid because he seems too sure of himself, too arrogant. And way too quick to make assumptions."

"Harry Potter," the black haired boy mutters and both me and Draco look at him in shock.

"The boy-who-lived?" I speculate, "Wow."

Draco just shrugs. "What-ever!" He pushes away Madam Malkin. "Let's go, Fay." And he pulls me out of the shop.

"Little Draco scared of the big, bad boy?" I tease but he just reaches over and slaps me.

"Good thing he didn't think you were an abusive boyfriend," I continue, laughing, "I think I might have puked."

"God, Fay! Don't you know when to shut up? Let me give you a bit of advice, at Hogwarts, you don't know me. Don't talk to me, don't sit by me in classes, don't even look at me!"

"I wasn't planning to," I snarl, "I wish your dad had sent you to Dumstrang like he wanted to!"

"So do I..."

**End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it and please review.** **I need your advice, should I continue them shopping in Diagon Alley for another chapter (it won't be too exciting, just wand-shopping and getting books) or should I skip ahead to the train, which will start our journey to denial and Hogwarts? **


End file.
